The Cycle
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: "People die and people are born and the cycle will never stop! But it's our job to make sure the younger generations have a future worth living for!" Set during The Fourth Great Shinobi War. It is AU though. Rated T for character death. Nejiten


**Lord, I hope this turns out okay. This only sort of follows the manga. I guess you could consider it AU. Yeah it's AU. But this is for entertainment purposes only so don't be too harsh, please. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Character death, this is your last warning.**

"NEJI!" Lee's scream rang out. He was holding his best friend's lifeless body close to his own, sobbing uncontrollably. Their sensei stood behind him trying, but failing, to keep his composure. Out of all the people that could have died, why Neji? Why HIS student, his family? Tears streamed down Might Guy's face as he shared his grief with Lee. The remaining student stood behind them, not showing any emotion.

"Lee, pull yourself together," Tenten reprimanded. The "green beast of Konoha" whipped his head around furiously at his teammate. Lee was angry and his body shook with his growing sobs. He gently laid Neji's body down, shutting his lifeless pearl eyes before he stood to confront his bun haired friend.

"How could you be so cold-hearted?! Our teammate, our BEST FRIEND is DEAD! How dare you tell me to pull myself together! Neji was like my brother, he was my FAMILY!" Lee shouted. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You think I don't know that? Neji meant a lot to all of us. I loved him, Lee! But do you really think this is what he would've wanted? For us to grieve over him? No. We have a war to win, and we can't do that crying over his dead body. There's nothing we can do, Lee, don't you understand? People die and people are born and the cycle will never stop! But it's our job to make sure the younger generations have a future worth living for!" she explained. She took a deep breath and glanced once more at her lover's face.

"Besides, look at his forehead. He's free like he's always wanted," she breathed, looking up at the sky. Lee's eyes widened as he looked to confirm Tenten's statement. True enough, the curse mark that had branded him for so long was gone.

"Our blossom is right, Lee. He's happier now. We must return back to our stations," Guy reassured. Lee nodded his head solemnly and turned to follow his sensei. Guy looked to Tenten.

"Hey, you two don't die, alright? The future needs you guys," she said to her mentor. He nodded.

"You too, Tenten." Her sensei and best friend took off. She looked after them for a moment before returning to her own station.

Tenten looked to her squad. She dreaded being the one to inform Hiashi that his nephew had died. The Hyuugas had grown so close in the past few years. She knew that Neji held a great respect for uncle, and vice versa. She took a deep breath and approached the Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama, may I have a word with you?" Tenten asked. Hiashi turned around and seemed surprised. He could tell something was off about the bun-haired girl. He remembered her being so full of life and joy the many times she joined Neji at the Hyuuga mansion. Even though he knew that the war had hardened her, it hadn't changed the fire in her soul. But now, she looked empty.

"Of course, Tenten. What is it?" he responded. She swallowed hard.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Neji is dead. He died protecting Hinata. I'm sorry," she said, bowing to show her respects. Hiashi was silent for a moment, taking in the news of his nephew's passing, before placing a gentle hand on Tenten's shoulder. She looked up with surprise.

"Thank you for telling me. You and I both know that he's free now of the curse mark. But let me ask you: are you alright? I am very aware of how much you loved him," he inquired. Tenten's heart sank.

"I do love him very much. I'm- I'm not sure how I feel. I know he wouldn't want me to be sad, though. He'd want me to fight on," she said. Hiashi nodded and removed his hand.

"I believe that as well. I know he would be very proud of you too. And after this war is done, you are welcome to visit the Hyuuga mansion whenever you please." Tenten bowed to the older Hyuuga.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." She turned to leave before he said the words that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"He loved you as well. Just know that I will always consider you part of the family, even if the elders don't." She turned around to look at him. Hiashi held a small sad smile for the brunette. She nodded at him before walking out of the tent to stand guard for the night.

Hiashi watched her as she walked out and thought of a previous conversation with his now-deceased nephew.

 _Hiashi sat in his office going over plans for the upcoming war. It had placed great stress on him and the rest of Konoha. He was working on battle strategies when he heard three strong knocks on his door._

" _Enter," he commanded. His nephew walked in with a serious look on his face._

" _Neji, what is it?" Hiashi questioned. The younger Hyuuga pulled a small box out of his pocket and slid it to his uncle. Hiashi opened it to reveal a simple band with a small diamond in the middle._

" _I was going to give it to Tenten after the war. I was going to ask her to spend her life by my side. However, last night I had a dream. I saw myself dying, protecting Hinata-sama in the war. I am not sure if this is just paranoia or a vision of my fate. I request that if I don't survive, please give this to her. I want her to know that I did love her," Neji explained. Hiashi looked at the ring then back at Neji._

" _Very well, nephew." Neji released a breath he didn't know he had been holding._

" _Thank you, Hiashi-sama." He bowed and exited the office._

Hiashi reached in his pocket to feel the ring. He would give it to her tomorrow.

Tenten sat against a tree, carefully watching her surroundings. As soon as she determined it to be safe, she let her mind wander. She thought back to all of the times she spent by Neji's side. She spent years training with him, day after day, learning to be stronger so that maybe he could depend on her instead of the other way around. Tenten went back to the day she accidentally discovered his blind spot. He told her about his weakness and she vowed to always be there to protect it. If she could do nothing else, she would always have his back. Then as years went by, their bond grew stronger. He allowed her to know the secret behind his father's death and she told him about years growing up in an orphanage. His cold stares turned softer, and he allowed himself to be slightly more open around her. Tenten would often accompany him to dinner at the Hyuuga household.

'So why could I never work up the nerve to tell him how I felt?' she thought. A single tear slid down her face. She didn't bother to wipe it away, but instead tasted the saltiness as it ran down the side of her lip.

'I'll never forgive you, Neji. Or maybe I'll never forgive myself.'

 _ **Clunk.**_

Tenten felt the sting of a cut on her cheek as a kunai lodged itself in the tree behind her. She immediately recoiled and threw a shuriken in the direction of the attack. She didn't need to check to see if the enemy was dead, she always hit her target.

"Hiashi-sama, Choza-san- we're being attacked!" Tenten shouted to her comrades. They quickly ran out to help to see a barrage of Sound-Nin attacking. Metal against metal sounded throughout the field. Tenten looked around to see that she had been surrounded. She used her taijutsu to out-maneuver the enemy, throwing kunai after kunai, killing them one-by-one. The battle was far from difficult. She looked around to see Choza Akimichi taking out his own set of enemies and Hiashi preforming the familiar Gentle Fist on a number of enemies. Tenten felt secure knowing that the battle would be over soon. She ran to assist the Hyuuga head when she noticed an enemy throwing a windmill shuriken straight for his blind spot. Tenten didn't have time to think, she reacted purely on instinct. She darted to Hiashi and just as he began to turn around he felt blood spatter across his face.

"…T-Tenten?" Hiashi stammered out. The young brunette was facing towards him, eyes clouded over. In her back stuck the large weapon she protected him from.

"It was my job to protect Neji's blind spot, so I guess it was my job to protect yours as well," she managed to choke out. Blood dripped out of her mouth down her chin and out of her chest. The shuriken had penetrated straight through her heart. She fell forward onto Hiashi.

"I'm sorry if I let you down, Hiashi-sama, but Neji would never forgive me if I let you die." Hiashi's face held a look of horror. Tenten's blood began to stain his vest and he couldn't think of the right words to say. His normal calm composure was gone.

"Hias-TENTEN!" Hiashi looked up to see Chozu along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walking towads him. It appeared they had come as backup and all the enemy-nin were defeated. Ino ran towards Tenten, and dropped to the ground in front of her. She began working on getting the weapon out.

"Don't worry, Tenten, I'm going to get this out and heal you up and you'll be good as new," she explained worriedly. She pulled the shuriken out and sealed the wound before placing the bun-haired girl on her back. Ino's hands glowed as she tried to revive her friend, tears streaming down her eyes. Tenten reached up using her last bit of strength and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Don't bother, Ino. You need to use that on someone who can make it. It's too late for me. Don't cry though. I'll be okay soon," she managed to say, reaching up to wipe the tears off her friend's face. Ino violently shook her head before continuing to try. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Chozu shaking his head at her, a solemn look on his face. Ino pulled away regrettably. What kind of a medic-nin was she if she couldn't even save her own friend? She walked over to her friends' comforting embrace.

"You guys had better make it, okay? The future needs you," Tenten said to the trio. Her chocolate eyes that once held so much life and joy now looked empty. Choji choked back tears, Ino sobbed loudly, and Shikamaru simply nodded. He lit a cigarette before responding to the girl's dying wishes.

"Say hi to Neji for us when you see him, will you?" Tenten weakly smiled. She turned her head to the one she protected. In his hand he held Neji's ring.

"My nephew asked me to give this to you should he not make it. I suppose he never counted on you not making it, either." He slipped the ring on her finger. A tear slipped down his cheek, breaking from his solid composure.

"I will see to it that your grave says Tenten Hyuuga and you be buried next to him." Tenten forced out a small chuckle.

"At least I'll die with a last name. Say bye to Lee and Guy-sensei for me. And make sure….we….win," she trailed off. Her eyes dimmed completely and her heart made its last beat. Shikamaru chuckled sadly.

"Even dying, she was trying to make us happy. Troublesome woman, never looking out for herself," he said as he took a drag from his cigarette. Hiashi picked the girl's lifeless body and carried it back to the tent. Everyone started to follow, except Shikamaru, who turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Choji noticed this and confronted his spiky haired friend.

"Shikamaru, where are you going?" Shikamaru kept walking before responding, "Somebody's gotta tell Lee. It might as well be me." Choji nodded his head and went back to comfort his female teammate.

Shikamaru finished his cigarette and he felt something run down his face. He scratched at his cheek, surprised to find that it was wet.

"What a drag."

"Lee, Guy, a minute please." The dynamic duo approached Shikamaru, ready to hear what he had to say. Guy had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it, my youthful comrade?" Lee asked innocently. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Geez, I really don't know how to tell you this. Tenten is dead. She got struck through the heart by a windmill shuriken. She was protecting Hiashi at the time. She asked me to tell you two goodbye," he spat out, familiar tears running down his face again. Guy's face fell, he had lost two students in one day. Lee's face remained impassive though.

"People die and people are born, and the cycle will never stop," Lee said, remembering his best friend's words. "Don't cry, Shikamaru. She's happy now. She's free with Neji," he said as he looked towards the dark night sky. Shikamaru nodded his head and returned to his own team. Lee turned towards his mentor and father figure.

"Come Lee, we must rest. We have to make sure we're here for the future generations. They will need us."

"Yes, Guy-sensei."

" _It's too soon, Tenten. What are you doing here?" Tenten woke up to a bright place, with Neji standing before her._

" _The same as you, I suppose. Protecting the main branch. It may not have been my duty to the clan, but it was always my responsibility to protect your blind spot. Besides, Hinata will need Hiashi-sama to look up to," she replied cheekily. She smiled at him and he glared before giving in and smiling back._

 _Tenten noticed that they were in their familiar white training outfits. She guessed it was due to the fact that this was when they were happiest. She looked towards her lover and best friend._

" _Lee's gonna miss us, you know," Tenten stated. Neji nodded his head._

" _We'll be waiting for him when he gets here," he replied. Tenten's smile grew at the thought of seeing her obnoxious friend again. Her focus then shifted to her bare hands with the exception of a simple band with a small diamond on her left ring finger._

" _I love you, by the way. I'm sorry I never told you sooner." Neji smiled and enveloped her in a hug._

" _I love you too, Tenten." Tenten and Neji looked towards each other, and finally met with a long awaited kiss. It felt ghostly, but warm. Neji felt his wife smile into the kiss, and he had never been happier. They broke the kiss and Neji grabbed Tenten's hand._

" _Come, Tenten. There's someone I want you to meet."_

 **Fin. Oh my god, that was emotionally exhausting to write. I know it's not the best but I'm super proud of it. Like I said, AU so don't be super harsh and telling me that that wasn't how the manga goes. I know. But I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
